Birthday Presents
by Ukeboi88
Summary: Taisuke lime! Kinky to the extreme! Read it, if only to get a new take on one of the world's favorite confections hehe. Yes, I AM that perverted. Please review!


**Birthday Presents**

Hello all! This oneshot is a giftfic for Lavender Feline and Wind, even though they don't know me lol. It's my way of saying thank you to them for having such an awesome website (www dot taidai dot gogglelove dot net **GO THERE NOW**). I strongly encourage anyone who hasn't been to visit; whether you like Taisuke, Digimon, or just yaoi in general. So thanks guys! Oh and I apologize for the horrible title. I suck at titles. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon sadly. If I did Taichi would be my favorite 'toy'. Mwuhahahahahahaha!

Warnings- Taisuke lime yay! It's kinky, fluffy, and borderline PWP. Requires a bit of imagination to fully enjoy the story.

* * *

Taichi Yagami was grinning like an idiot as he carried a large, brightly wrapped package down the street. He was going over to see his younger boyfriend, Daisuke Motomiya, and deliver his special birthday present. 'Daisuke will never know what hit him!' the ecstatic and slightly insane-with-glee brunette thought as he approached the redhead's home. He reached the Motomiya residence and knocked loudly on the door. He couldn't suppress a giggle as the door opened to reveal a very happy and very half-nude Daisuke.

"Taichi-senpai!" the redhead squealed with delight. That was before he noticed the huge box in Tai's arms. Immediately he assumed what he liked to call the 'starry-eyed starving puppy dog look' and asked if the gift was for him.

"Of course it is Dai, who else's birthday is this week?" Taichi chuckled as he pushed the redhead inside and set the box down. "I think you're really going to love your presents this year. I couldn't wait to give them to you so here I am."

"Present_s_! You mean I get more than one!?!" Daisuke screeched as he hopped up and down. "Thank you so much Taichi-senpai!"

Said brunette was quickly mauled as the hyperactive redhead flew through the air and knocked him off his feet. "Daisuke…" he managed to get out as his boyfriend showered him with kisses, "As much as I'm enjoying this I really think you should open your presents." 'Yes definitely open your presents so I can have my wicked way with you…' he thought evilly as the ball of energy vacated his lap and started opening the box. Well actually mutilating was a better word.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU TAI!" Daisuke screamed as he finally managed to open the evil box. He pulled out the gift; a miniature cotton candy maker. (You should begin to realize where this is going right about now lol.) "Where the hell did you manage to get this?" he asked while trying to maul Tai again.

"I found it in that new shop that sells American things. Come on let me show you how it works." Taichi extracted himself from Daisuke and proceeded to show him how to use the machine. "So once all the ingredients are in and it's spinning like that, all you do is take one of the sticks and dip it in and you're done." He handed Daisuke the cotton candy he had made.

"Mmm it's so good! This is like the greatest present ever!" He munched happily on his cotton candy before remembering something. "Hey senpai…didn't you say you had more than one present for me? Can I have the other one?"

"Yeah…"Taichi trailed off as he stared at his still half-naked boyfriend. "Yeah you definitely should get your other present now." He stalked over to the now jumping again Daisuke.

"Where is it, where is it?" he somehow managed during his frenetic jumping.

"Right here" Tai rasped out in a husky voice. And with that he yanked down Daisuke's pants and hoisted the stunned boy over his shoulder. "Good idea going commando today." the older boy chuckled as he carried the helpless Daisuke over to the table.

"Tai…Taichi-senpai! What are you doing?" Daisuke's voice held fear, but his eyes told another story. As did his steadily hardening arousal. 'Damnit I'm such a pervert! How the hell is getting manhandled like a rag doll turning me on?' His reverie was broken when Taichi suddenly lowered _him_ into the spinning cotton candy. "What the fucuhnnnnnnnnn!" Daisuke moaned with pleasure as the cotton candy began wrapping itself around his erection. "Oh god oh god OH GOD!" he screamed in ecstasy as the cotton candy slowly wound itself around his arousal. It felt like…god he didn't know _what_ it felt like but damn it was good.

"I think that's enough for now." Taichi purred into the bewildered boy's ear after a minute. He lifted Daisuke out of the cotton candy and stood him on the ground. The glazed look on the redhead's face was hilarious.

"Wow…senpai…thanks…" he mumbled after a minute.

"Who said that was your present?" Taichi growled as he fixed the candy-cock (horrible word but I had to use it!) with a lustful gaze. He closed the short space between them in a heartbeat and knelt down in front of the dazed teen.

Daisuke simply stood there and gaped as his boyfriend began to slowly lick the fluffy confection attached to his penis. Now if Daisuke had thought he felt good before, this new sensation could only be described as mind-blowing. He could feel the candy melting on him, squeezing him, and hardening around him when it came into contact with Taichi's warm saliva. All he could do was moan and buck into the older boy's mouth as Tai continued to clean him off.

When most of the cotton candy was gone, Taichi began to suck the redhead off in earnest. He ran his limber tongue up the long underside of Daisuke's shaft, causing the poor boy to tremble in anticipation. "Mmm do you like that Daisuke-_kun_?" Tai asked in his most seductive voice. All speech failed the other boy and he simply nodded dumbly. "Well then I'll just finish this off for you then since you've been such a good birthday boy." Taichi began to massage the redhead's sacs a bit before taking the weeping erection into his mouth.

"Sssenp…pai!" Daisuke hissed as Taichi fully engulfed him. He began rhythmically thrusting into the brunette's mouth, wanting to get as deep into his senpai as possible. The feeling was incredible, but it wasn't _quite_ enough.

Taichi had similar feelings. He was pleased with Daisuke's enthusiasm and didn't object when the other boy started to almost choke him, but it still seemed to be missing something. He began to suck harder, _deeper_, needing to feel more. But it still wasn't enough. He didn't have time to think it over any further as Daisuke chose that moment to cry out and explode into his mouth. The brunette eagerly lapped up his boyfriend's essence and, after greedily making sure he got every last drop Daisuke had to offer, released the other boy's manhood from his mouth.

"Wow." was all a trembling Daisuke could offer as the wild-haired teen stood up before him.

"So uh yeah, happy birthday Daisuke," Taichi said, smiling happily as the redhead began to recover. "I think it's time for you to give me _my_ birthday present though." he added after a moment.

"But Taichi-senpai, you birthday isn't for months! I haven't gotten you anything yeHEY!" Once again Daisuke found himself slung over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can think of something you can give me." The older boy snickered evilly as he carried his soon-to-be lover off towards the bedroom.

* * *

This didn't turn out _quite_ how I imagined, but I like it nonetheless. I might add a second chapter or a sequel if people like this. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again to Lavender Feline and Wind for their kickass site!


End file.
